Another Side to the Story
by thehomiewhowrites
Summary: A girl, Cassia, was found by Riku on Destiny Islands when she was little. She only remembers three names. Cassia, Ventus, and Vanitas. Ten years later, as her friends try to build a raft to leave the islands and find new worlds. When a mysterious man and storm appear, darkness attacks. In the midst of being swallowed by darkness, Riku holds out his hand and Cassia takes it. RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of waves on a shore. I'm dripping wet with sea water.

"Who are you?" I hear a voice say.

"C-Cassia," I responded.

"I'm Riku." I see silver hair as he tries to help me up and everything goes black.

**10 years later**

"Cassia, hurry up! We need to get more logs for the raft!" Riku yells outside my window. I look out it. His hair silver – and shiny – as ever. I see his hand wave at me. I wave back and say, "I'm coming! Hang on!"

I walk out the door and I see Riku wearing his usual outfit. A shirt that's yellow in the front and black in the back with straps down the front in the shape of an x. He wore jeans that were dark at the top and had black straps connecting to the lighter pants. His blue and yellow tennis shoes looked new, but that was the only difference. He looks into my iced blue eyes with his beautiful aquamarine eyes.

I wore my ice blue top to match my eyes and blue jeans as always. I also wear my purple shoes. "Of all the shirts given to you for your birthday, you have to wear the one I gave you?" he asked.

"It's my favorite!" I said. "Oh, I forgot my toy sword." I ran back inside and put it through a belt loop. I walk out and say, "I can't wait till we get the raft done!"

"I know. It gonna be great, seeing all the worlds out there! I hope we get to see yours!"

A tear falls, "Me too." I washed up here like Kairi 10 years ago. I had no memories except for three names. Cassia, Ventus, and Vanitas. The only thing I could guess about then was that they were my brothers. My bleach blonde hair was pushed back by the sea breeze as we walked to the boats.

We got in Riku's boat (I don't have one) and he saw the dried tear on my face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Nah it's alright. I just wish I knew where I came from." I wasn't kidding either. We were the first to the island, and to the one with the Paupu tree, so I asked Riku,"You wanna practice?" I was the only one who could beat him.

"Nah, you'll beat me anyways."

"You're just scared to because you don't want to hurt me."

"That too." We both laughed for a few minutes than Riku grabbed a log, gave it to me, and gave me something to cut the wood in half to make planks. As soon as Riku gave me the log I heard "Whoa! Gimme a break, Kairi!"

"Sora you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Riku and I walked down from the little island to the play one.

"No this HUGE black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe I couldn't-" Kairi hit him in the head. I snickered "OW!"

"Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it… I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre."

"Yeah sure." Sora smiled. Sora wore his red jumpsuit, his giant yellow shoes, his loose blue belt, his grey short sleeved jacket, and his fingerless gloves. He had a crown necklace and a crown chain to his jumpsuit pocket. Kairi wore her pendent and a black choky, her white shirt and purple skirt, and her white and purple slip on shoes.

"Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" Sora asked quizzically.

"I've told you before, I don't remember," Kairi said, a small giggle at reminding Sora.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"Well," she stopped as if she was thinking, "I'm happy here. But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it!"

"I wanna see it too, along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see 'em all!"

Kairi giggled, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Riku jumped in with a log under his arm, "Hey aren't you forgetting about us?" I walked in next to him.

I laughed, "I guess we're the only ones working on the raft."

Riku threw the log at Sora. I helped get it off him as he walked up to Kairi. "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

Kairi laughed, "So you noticed. Ok we'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

Riku, Sora, and I, "What?"

"Ready? Go!"

The three of us started running, I in the lead because I got a head start. When we race, I get creamed. I can never keep up, but my battle skills make up for that. They eventually overcame me and I sighed in defeat. I fell on my butt, but I got up immediately to sit with Riku on the Paupu tree. Sora gathered the last of the logs, the rope for the mast, and a cloth for the sail. He began challenging us as usual, but came to Riku and I last.

"Cassia, you wanna duel?" Sora asked.

"Only if you can beat Riku!" I replied.

"Why?"

"Because I can beat Riku, if you can't there's no point."

"Oh yeah? Well prove you're soooo tough!"

"Ok, you asked for it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Btw, my update dates have changed to Tuesday-Thursday.**

"Well Sora, let's go!" I said. We got out our toy swords and circled around each other. Sora made the first move. He tried a horizontal strike at my side, but I just dodged. He kept throwing in attacks, and I kept dodging. He stared to get tired, and that's when I made my move. A few strikes later, he was in the water.

"You cheated!" he yelled at me.

"No, you got to use you stamina wisely. If you just hack and slash, and don't care, you tire out really easily. Try stopping to let the other attack, and then let your opponent wear themselves out. It makes it easy." I demonstrated with Riku once he made his way back up. I climbed back on the Paupu tree with Riku. "What kinds of worlds do you hope to see?" I asked.

"The first one would definitely have to have a castle or some big building of importance. I want there to be-"

I cut him off, "Danger around every corner. Every day would be something different and exciting. Yeah I want that twice as much as you do. I want to find more about those names Ventus and Vanitas. And probably try to find them as well." I turned to Riku, and met a gaze of intense emotions. Worried, scared, and my god, was that LOVE?! I blushed deeply as I looked into his aquamarine eyes.

He laughed when he saw. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" But my face denied that and blushed till I was redder than a ripe tomato. "Let's go see if Sora is done."

"Sure." Glad to be away from his beautiful gaze, I stopped blushing when we got to Kairi.

"You guys ready to call it a day?" She asked. The sun was just starting to set.

"Yeah, I guess so." We walked to the Paupu tree. I leaned on the side with Riku, while Sora and Kairi sat on the tree.

"So… Kairi's and Cassia's home is out there somewhere?" Sora asked.

Riku replied, "Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

I said, "I don't know. If we have to, we can think of something else."

Kairi giggled, "Suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

Riku didn't know what to say. He improvised, "I haven't really thought about it. I have always wondered why we're here on THIS island."

I knew what he was going to say, "If there any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

Riku looked at me, nodded and continued, "And suppose there are other worlds. Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater."

I finished, "So, we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Riku smiled at me. Sora answered, "I don't know."

I and Riku said at the same time, "Exactly! That's why we have to go out there and find out."

He finished, "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku's face was shining in the setting sun, pulling me in at every word. If it wasn't obvious enough, I've had a major crush on Riku ever since he found me on the beach. I don't know why, but I have.

Kairi asked, "You two have been thinking a lot lately huh?"

"Well yeah. I wanna find where we come from and find my brothers, Ventus and Vanitas. I wanna see what all the worlds are like!" I said.

We were walking on the bridge back to the boats. I heard Riku say,"Sora!" He threw something at him. "You wanted one didn't you?"

"A Paupu fruit?" Sora asked, really confused.

"If two people share one their destiny's are intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Sora had a confused look. "Come on! I know you want to try it!"

"What are you–"

"Ahahahahaha!"

We rowed back to the mainland. I was staring into space when I found out I was looking right at Riku. I walked to where I lived, showered, and crawled into bed. I had a dreamless sleep, as usual.

The next day, I wore my purple shirt, my blue jean pants, and my purple shoes. Riku saw me walk out and said, "At least I'm not your alarm clock this morning!" we got in his boat and rowed to the play island.


	3. Chapter 3

**you fancfictiners! and guests! homie here with another chapter to Another Side to The Story! enjoy**

* * *

I walked out the boat and went straight to Kairi. She was on the other side of the island. I wanted to help out Sora since I damaged his pride. The raft was completed.

"Hey Cassia! You wanna get some provisions for our trip?"

"Sure. What do I need to get?"

"Three mushrooms and fill this with drinking water."

"Ok. Be back in a sec!" I had already spotted a mushroom in a nearby bush, so I went and grabbed it. I spotted another after I pushed a rock out the way of a small cave. I went to a waterfall to fill the bottle. I went to give the stuff I had to Kairi, and Sora and Riku were just about to race. I said, "Give it your all you two!"

I heard Sora say, "If I win… uh… I'm captain. If you win…"

"I get to share a Paupu with Kairi," Riku says. Sora blushed profusely. "Deal? Winner gets to share a Paupu with Kairi."

"W-wait a minute!" Sora said.

Kairi said, "Okay, on my count!" The boys got in their ready stance. "Ready? GO!" They ran, Riku starting in the lead, but Sora was close behind him.

I gave the stuff to Kairi and waited for them to come back. Surprisingly, Sora won. I congratulated Sora and asked Riku to help me find the last mushroom. Sora went to grab the coconuts and some fish.

Riku and I ended up going to the Secret Place to look. I saw the scribbles on the walls from when we were young. I saw the saw the mushroom next to one me and Riku did. I drew his face, he drew mine. "You know, I was kidding about the Paupu thing. I just wanted to see Sora's reaction." I laughed, grabbed the mushroom, and felt a presence behind us. Riku must've felt it too. We both turned around and said, "Who's there?"

"I have come to see the door to this world." There was a man in a cloak standing in a shady spot.

I looked at the door, and then back at the man, "As far as we know, that door won't open."

"Have you tried?" he asked.

"A little," I replied.

"You obviously haven't tried hard enough. Think about it." This cloaked man was getting on my nerves.

Riku asked, "Are you from another world?" I beamed at him for asking that question.

"This world has been connected," he said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Riku confirmed.

I rolled my eyes at Riku. "Connected to what?"

The cloaked man replied, "Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Who are you?" Riku and I asked.

He chuckled. "You two are very similar. I am just a visitor." Then, he disappeared.

"Well that was… interesting," I said.

"You said it. Let's give this to Kairi and go home," Riku said.

"Why?"

"So we can rest up for tomorrow, of course!" We went to give the mushroom to Kairi. We walked to the docks and Sora and Kairi stayed behind to talk. Riku walked me home that night. "Tomorrow's the big day! Are you excited?"

"Yes, but I've got this feeling that something bad is going to happen to you and me," I said. I just couldn't shake this feeling that something bad would happen.

Riku hugged me. He HUGGED me! My crush on him is turning into love! "It'll be ok. You're just worried. We'll be ok!"

"Thanks, Riku!" I hugged him back. "Night." I walked inside and lied down, only to hear thunder around ten minutes later. I gasped. "The raft! I'd better hurry back and make sure it's secured!" Riku was at the docks. "Riku! Wait for me!"

"Cassia! Hurry!" I saw little shadows chase me. I screamed and ran to Riku, who already was off the shore. I ran to him and we rowed to the play island.

We see a red and black orb in the sky. "What the hell is that?!" I scream. It's both menacing and intimidating.

"Come with me," Riku says.

"Ok, Riku!" I follow him to the island with the Paupu tree. I stand next to him as he looks out at the ocean for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know the difference:**

**_'Text'_**** = Vanitas**

**_Text _****= Cassia's thoughts**

**Okay, don't expect an update soon, im having school issues. To the story!**

I see Sora run to us. He's desperately trying to escape the 'shadows'. He runs right to us. I turn to face him. He says, "Where's Kairi?! I thought she was with you two!"

"The door has opened," Riku says.

"What?" Sora and I say in unison.

"The door has opened, Cassia, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world! We may never see our parents again. This is our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Neither am I!" I confirmed.

"Riku? Cassia?" Riku stretched out his hand. Darkness began attacking us, grabbing onto us like it was trying to pull us in the ground. I grabbed Riku's hand and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I blushed as the darkness overtook us.

-_-C-_-C-_-

I wake up on an ice-rock-thing floating in mid air. Riku's arms were still around me. I wiggle myself free and wake him up. He immediately sits up and asks, "Where are we?" He looks around and sees only me. He then yells out,"Sora?! Kairi?!"

"Hey, it's ok! I betcha they made it off the islands, too!" I tried to comfort him. A woman comes to us. She has a long black and purple… cloak? I think that's what it was. Her skin is a pale green and in her right hand, a long staff with a green gem at the top. Her eyes were a piercing yellow. Kinda creepy to see. She walked to us and said, "Hello children. What brings you here?"

I didn't know whether or not to trust her, so I said, "We kinda lost our home to this big black and red blob in the sky."

She smiled, "Come with me. I'll take you to my castle." Riku jumped at the opportunity, but I stood still. He looks at me again and says, "Cassia, what the hell happened to your hair and eyes?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I look at the water. My hair turned to a raven color and my eyes turned into a piercing yellow, like the woman's. "What. The. Hell." _Well this is unexpected. Should I trust this woman?_ I thought.

_'Well, what do you think'_ I hear in my head.

_Who the hell are you?! _I asked the voice.

_'Who do you think?!'_

_Either Ventus or Vanitas. Probably the latter considering you attitude_.

_'Good guess.'_ I saw Riku walk off without me!

"Riku! Wait up!" He looked at me like he was the happiest person in the universe.

I caught up and Riku asked, "You're coming with us?"

"No Riku, I'm stalking you. YES I'm coming with you!" I joked. He laughed and I felt accomplished. "My name's Cassia ma'am."

"Oh I'm Riku."

The woman looked impressed. "My, such manners! I think I've already taken a liking to you two!" She pointed to the castle with the heart with an x through it. "That's my castle Riku and Cassia."

We walked into a room with the strangest people I'd ever seen. The first I saw was a woman whose bottom half was an octopus! Her tentacles were purple and her skin was a lighter shade. Her hair was white and stuck up, and she had gold earrings. The second was a bag that shaped a body, arms, legs, and a head. 'Nuff said. The third was a man with a deep tan, a mustache-beard-thing that curled at the bottom, a large red robe, and a gold staff that was a snake head at the top. He had a red turban with a red gem on it.

The fourth was a pirate with a hook for a left hand. He wore a red hat with a white feather, and a red and white pirate outfit. The fifth was a blue man with blue fire for hair. He wore a black toga that went down to the floor, and that was it. The woman said, "I'd like you two to meet some friends of mine."

Riku and I politely said in unison, "Hello."

The woman laughed. "My, you two are very similar."

"We get that a lot," we said together. This made them all laugh. She pointed to each and gave us their names. They were (in the order I described them) Ursula, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Captain Hook, and Hades.

"My name is Maleficent," she said.

Hades asked, "I get bringing the boy, but why the black rose?"

I replied, "Believe it or not, if I actually tried enough, I could beat Riku. I'm a natural fighter." They all looked shocked. Even Maleficent.

"Your abilities are shocking to say the least. Would you two care to join us?" she asked.

Riku replied, "I guess…" Maleficent gave Riku a sword. It had a bat wing with an eye at the hilt. I held out my hand on instinct and a key-sword-thing popped into my hand with a flash of darkness.

'_That's my keyblade, Void Gear. You better take care of it!'_ Vanitas said.

_I will, trust me! _I replied.

Maleficent asked, "My dear, where did you get a blade like that?"

I replied like I was in trouble, "I just wanted a weapon, and this is what appeared." _What's a keyblade?_

_'It's kinda self-explanatory! Basically it can lock or unlock any lock.'_

_Thanks Vanitas!_ I got an idea, "Maleficent, can I explore the castle a bit?"

"Allow me to show you two to your rooms first," she replied. She showed us to our rooms which were right next to each other. In mine was a bed (duh!), a desk with a chair and paper and pencils. On another wall was a dresser for clothes and… a guitar?! Somehow, Maleficent knew I wrote songs. I had one half done, with music, and it was on the notebook! I had an idea, and started writing.

Riku came in the room as I was finishing the song and starting to tune the guitar. I said, "Riku, can I run this song by you real quick? You are the only one I trust to do this with, so I need your input."

"Sure."

I started playing the guitar;

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

You put your arms around me

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

I hope that you see right through my walls

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

You put your arms around me

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

I hope that you see right through my walls

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

I hope that you see right through my walls

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

You put your arms around me and I'm home

I set the guitar down and asked, "What do you think?"

"That was really good. Who is it for?" he asked seriously.

I blushed profusely, "You."

He blushed slightly and looked surprised. He got up, "I'd do the same for you." He hugged me and said, "You look tired. You should get some sleep." and walked out the door. I giggled and changed into a night dress that was in the drawers. I had another dreamless night.


End file.
